1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a galvanized steel support pole, such as a utility pole or the like, which has additional localized corrosion protection thereon. This invention also relates to the method of providing additional corrosion protection to a localized portion of the support pole.
2. Description of the Related Art
Galvanized steel poles are sometimes placed into service wherein the lower ends of the poles are subjected to corrosive soil and/or water. The customary galvanic coating, usually comprised of zinc or zinc-rich alloy, will resist the corrosive environment for some time, but will possibly deteriorate over a period of time.